


Midnight Well

by Sabinasan



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: "They say when the summer nights come to an end and the harvest moon glows in the sky, a black horse will appear..."





	Midnight Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shell_senji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_senji/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Shell!

_“In the town, the people stay away_  
_from the Midnight Well._  
_For it’s dark and evil, so they say—_  
_the Midnight Well.”_  
~ “Midnight Well” by Celtic Thunder 

If asked, Yohime would say that the Midnight Well was a rather innocuous looking thing built of grey stone with moss growing up the sides and didn’t live up to the tall tales that surrounded it. If anyone ventured too close, the townspeople would click their tongues and say that person was tempting fate. And every time Yohime was in town, her eyes were always drawn to the well and an overwhelming sense of curiosity filled her.

At her father’s request, she stayed away from it. She was a dutiful daughter, after all, and she didn’t want to cause any undue worry. The fact that their property boasted its own well made it relatively easy for Yohime to heed her father’s wish because there wasn’t the need to draw water from the town well to use as an excuse to go to it.

Until now.

Yohime had made her usual trip out to the well on their land and as she always did, dropped the bucket. Instead of being greeted by a distant splash, she heard the thud of wood hitting damp, packed earth. Her lips parted with a gasp, and a fervent string of ‘no’ was whispered as she yanked on the rope to recall the pail.

The bucket was woefully empty, and Yohime began to fret. Her father had a poor reputation and even though the townspeople liked her well enough, they were reluctant to do anything for her that might benefit him. Asking for water from a neighbor was out of the question. She was facing a conundrum--either return to the house without water and face the wrath of her father, or go to the Midnight Well and hope that no one would see her or tell her father. Deciding that the best option was to return with water, Yohime squared her shoulders and made her way to the town square.

The town was relatively quiet as Yohime walked the cobblestone street, and as she drew close to the well, she noticed that her heart was beginning to pound hard and fast against her ribs. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm it, but it was useless. The thought of being caught and facing the wrath of her father coupled with the possibility of being cursed--or so the legends claimed--was enough to keep her heart rate up. She approached the well, expecting something ghastly to jump out of it. She cautiously peered over the edge.

All she heard was the distant drip of water. Yohime let out a sigh of relief as she threw the bucket down into the well and began to draw water. When she pulled the bucket up, she filled her own with the cool water. She then returned home, walking as fast as a full bucket of water would allow her. She emptied the bucket into the cistern and set about to make breakfast. When she had finished, she brought a tray of food to her father before she returned to the kitchen to eat her own. As she ate, a sense of melancholy washed over her.

Today was going to be like every other day. She would be seen by those requesting healing of some kind. She was glad to be helpful, but she hated how her father used her skill to extort money, belongings, livestock...whatever he could get from the villagers. It was the reason he was reviled. Yohime wished she knew how to resolve her father's terrible greed; however, all of her past efforts had landed on deaf ears and she was swiftly punished.

With her breakfast finished, Yohime washed the dishes and then set herself up in the comfortable receiving room where she conducted her healing. Her father joined her a few minutes later, and Yohime's entire body tensed. 

"Bring in the first patient," he said, his tone bored.

Yohime sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. _How I wish I could be free from this..._ As he eyes re-opened, she forced a smile on her face as a middle-aged man came in holding his arm close to his torso.

* * * * *

Yohime lay in bed that night, staring blankly up at the ceiling. It had been another long day of treating a constant stream of patients with various ailments. Each time she used her powers was a drain on her, physically and emotionally. Not only that, but after her father forced her to turn away an ill boy because his family couldn't pay, Yohime had confronted her father on his cruelty. She brought a hand to her bruised cheek as tears filled her eyes. The memory of his harsh words and the slap were enough to make her seethe. Before now, her father had never raised a hand to her and now...she felt she couldn't stay any longer.

Once she had finished cleaning up from dinner preparations, Yohime had squirreled some food into her skirts and packed a small bag with a change of clothes and some other necessities. She then went to bed fully clothed and was now waiting for the perfect moment to make her escape. The minutes ticked away so slowly that Yohime was becoming restless. She wanted to leave _now_ , but she knew that if she was caught leaving...well, she figured her punishment would be worse than anything she could ever imagine.

She heard the distant chime of a clock, and she knew it was midnight. The house was silent except for the typical creak of settling. Yohime crept from her bed, stepping gingerly across the floorboards and slinking her way down the stairs and out the house. She held her breath the entire time, convinced her father would be able to hear every single noise she could possibly make. As soon as she arrived to the yard, she expelled the stale breath and heaved as she gulped in the fresh, cool air.

Her lungs were sufficiently filled with air, and Yohime took off across the yard to the dirt road. She hoped to make it to the town before anyone in the house discovered she was missing. She really had no idea where she would go...all she knew was that she needed to be gone. She approached the town center, the moon shining on the Midnight Well. She saw a dark figure atop a black horse, and she came to a stop.

The figure's face was in profile, but she could immediately sense a sort of dangerousness in the figure. His hair, which seemed to defy gravity, was blonde and black. Afraid she would be returned to her home, she quickly began to whirl around, but the figure turned as well, and she was stopped dead in her tracks by his piercing golden eyes and the smirk on his lips. 

"Ah...who is the little kitten come to play in the middle of the night?"

"I'm not..."

The man chuckled as he dismounted his horse. Yohime took a step back to maintain distance between them as he slowly advanced. "You're quite the beauty...just as Karasu Tengu said."

"I-who? I don't know anyone by that name."

Yohime had back into a tree, letting out a little yelp. The man advanced until he stood before them, their chests barely touching. Yohime trembled with fear. The man reached out, his long fingers brushing her cheek. Her skin tingled at his touch. "What's wrong, kitten? Do the legends about me frighten you?"

"Wh-what? The stories...?"

He let out a laugh. "Well, I'd say they're slightly exaggerated, but I can't complain." A very short pause. "But enough about me...what brings someone like you out at an hour like this? It seems to me you're on a journey, but...you're woefully unprepared."

"It's...not your concern." _I need to get away from him!_

"Karasu Tengu told me you're father keeps you under close supervision. That he only allows you to leave when it suits him. And his wealth...is all because of you."

"How does this Karasu Tengu know all these things?!" Yohime demanded, as her hand began to covertly fish for a dagger she had hidden in her skirts.

"He was one of your patients today, my kitten," he said with a laugh. "He learned quite a bit just from observing how you two interacted." His face became more serious. "Your father...he doesn't value you as he should."

"Don't say such things!" Yohime protested weakly. Her hand finally found the hilt of the blade, and her fingers wrapped tightly around it to prepare for a strike.

He merely grinned as he took a slight step back. "You should come with me. _I_ will look after you and treat you the way you should be."

"I don't even know you."

He threw his head back and chortled. He leaned forward his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "Nurarihyon."

It was inexplicable, but the hand gripping the dagger loosened its hold. While she was still somewhat wary of this man, she felt she wasn't in danger. His laughter was warm and infectious. His offer was good...almost _too_ good. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't." He said simply. "But I can promise you that I will look after you and treasure you. I will treat you the way you should be treated. So what do you say, huh? Come away with me, kitten."

"I..."

Nurarihyon grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her toward him. She let out a shriek as she collided into his body--so warm--and he wrapped an arm around her. "Let me at least take you for the night. I'm gathering with my clan. If you don't enjoy yourself, I'll return you here in the morning to return to your life. What do you say?"

"I...all right."

Nurarihyon grinned as he swept her off her feet and carried her to his horse. Yohime's arms automatically wrapped around his neck, and her face drew close to his hair. She caught the scent of pine and wood and smoke, and she felt comforted despite the fact that she barely knew this man. He settled her on his horse before he mounted behind her. With a command, the horse began to trot towards the road leading out of town.

* * * * *

"Have you heard the tale of the pretty young maid who disappeared one night?"

"No!"

"No one knows for sure...but she must not have heeded the warning to stay away from the Midnight Well. It's evil...and anyone who draws near disappears never to be seen again."

A gasp. "How awful!"

In the corner, a man with golden eyes drained the remainder of his mug of ale before standing to take his leave. He grinned as he passed quietly by the gossip mangers and without either noticing, he took the meat pie resting on the table between them, pocketing it. He passed the threshold of the pub before he heard the surprised shouts of those who had lost their lunch. He let out a laugh as he ran down the road.


End file.
